Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the owner and best friend of the Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Physical Appearance Shaggy is 6 feet 3 inches tall. He usually wears a green t-shirt and brown bell-bottom pants, but he is sometimes seen in a red t-shirt and blue-colored pants. Personality Behind The Scenes Shaggy closely reflects the 1960s era in which the original "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" series was created, particularly in his manner of speaking (he often punctuates his sentences with the word "like") and his appearance—he is lanky, with bushy brown hair and a rough goatee, and typically wears a green T-shirt and bell bottoms. Thus, he was the late-60s hippie. In fact, the primary inspiration for the character came from Maynard G. Krebs, a hippy character played by Bob Denver in the early 60s sitcom "The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis". Though he was once depicted wearing a red winter jacket and blue jeans in the episode "Watt A Shocking Ghost". Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies towards goofing off and cowardice. Due to these similarities, Shaggy typically treats Scooby as a normal person rather than his pet. Shaggy uses his catch phrase "Zoinks!" whenever he's surprised or scared, which is frequently. Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the "monsters" and "ghosts" that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries, sometimes inadvertently, and sometimes by reluctantly acting as "live bait" for a trap, providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has disguise and ventriloquism skills, as well as being athletic, which often helps the gang. Disguises Main article: Mystery Inc. Disguises Voice Actors Casey Kasem played Shaggy for a time where Shaggy was portrayed as a vegetarian, by request of Kasem, who is a vegan. In the past, Shaggy had a tendency to overeat and eat anything he could. Kasem disagreed with this portrayal, and in 1995 he walked out on the role when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were to be portrayed in a Burger King commercial. He also did this because the producers of Scooby Doo would not turn Shaggy into a vegan, which Kasem is. Therefore he quit, later to rejoin the crew when they allowed Shaggy to be a vegeterian, only ten years later, in the series "What's New, Scooby-Doo?". Scott Innes and Billy West briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. From 2010, Matthew Lillard had been selected to voice Shaggy Rogers. Memorable Catchphrases *''"Zoinks!"'' *''"Like, no way man!"'' *''"G-G-G-G-G-Ghost!"'' *''"What is it, Scoob?"'' *''"How about a snack, Scoob?"'' *''"Scooby old buddy, old friend, old pal!"'' *''"Scooby-Doo, where are you?"'' *''"like Groovy!"'' *''"Like HEEELLLP!!!!" *"''GANGWAY!!!!!!!" Family & Relatives *Samual Chastain Rogers and Anne Rogers: "Mom and Pops". Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's moved to Plymouth, Massachusetts. *Maggie Rogers: Shaggy's sister. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, she is portrayed as a baby named "Sugey" (pronounced SHOO-gee), which was possibly Maggie's nickname.In A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Shaggy is shown to have an infant sister named "Sugey", presumably a younger version of Maggie (which would make "Sugey" a nickname). However, the difference between the two siblings' ages in Pup seems greater than the difference when both are older (i.e., Maggie apparently aged at a faster rate over the ensuing years than Shaggy did). A similar phenomenon is found in the popular comic strip Peanuts, where Sally was aged from infancy to being a year or two younger than her brother Charlie Brown. *Wilfred: Maggie's fiancee/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. *Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. *Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! *Great Uncle Nat: Shaggy's great-uncle. *Shagbert (Shaggy from livingston): Shaggy's Scottish cousin from the band jakata.needed *Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) *Betty Lou Shaggbilly: Shaggy's Southern cousin, a hillbilly. *Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's Southern Civil-war era uncle, deceased. *McBaggy Rogers, a Pilgrim who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower in 1620. *Uncle Nathaniel, Shaggy's uncle who lives in the family home in boston. Romantic Relationships *Googie: Shaggy's girlfriend in "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf". *Crystal: A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien in "Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders". *Rachel: A past girlfriend in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Valentine. *Meadow: A hippie in "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Who broke his heart being the cat creature. *Mei Ling: A Chinese girl in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Block-Long Hong Kong Terror. *Madelyn Dinkley: In "Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo", Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end Shaggy liked her too. References Category:Characters Category:Mystery Inc members Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? characters Category:Image Required Category:Film characters